Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział X
Józio szedł odwiedzić rodziców, bo stale mieszkał u Baumów. Jaskólscy mieszkali daleko, za starym kościołem, w jakiejś uliczce bez nazwy, która tyłami dotykała tej słynnej miejscowej rzeczki, służącej za rynsztok, odprowadzający wszelkie odpływy fabryk. Uliczka podobna była do śmietnika, pełnego odpadków wielkiego miasta. Józio przesunął się spiesznie i wszedł do nie tynkowanego domu, który świecił wszystkimi oknami od suteryn aż po strychy niby latarnia i wrzał cały ludzkim rojem, jaki się w nim gnieździł. W ciemnej sieni, przepełnionej strasznymi zapachami i zaniesionej błotem, namacał brudne aż do lepkości poręcze i zbiegł szybko do suteryn; długi korytarz bez podłogi, zarzucony śmieciami i sprzętami gospodarskimi, pełen również błota i wrzawy ludzkiej, i smrodów, oświetlał mały kaganek kopcący się pod sufitem. Przedarł się przez porozstawiane na drodze zawady i dotarł do końca korytarza. Buchnęło na niego gorące, piwniczne powietrze przesycone zgnilizną i wilgocią, ściekającą rudymi pasami po wybielonych ścianach. Gromada dzieci rzuciła się na jego przywitanie. - Myślałam, że dzisiaj już nie przyjdziesz - szepnęła wysoka, chuda, przygarbiona kobieta, o zielonkowatej zapadłej twarzy i wielkich czarnych oczach. - Spóźniłem się, mamusiu, bo był u nas pan Borowiecki, dyrektor od Bucholca, i przez to nie śmiałem wyjść prędzej. Ojciec nie był jeszcze? - Nie - odpowiedziała głucho i poszła nalewać herbatę do kominka, odgrodzonego od izby kawałem materiału zawieszonego na drutach. Józio poszedł za nią za zasłonę i położył przyniesione ze sobą prowianty. - Wziąłem dzisiaj od starego pieniądze za tydzień, może mama schowa. Położył cztery ruble z kopiejkami; brał pięć tygodniowo. - Nic sobie nie zostawiasz? - Mamusiu, mnie nie potrzeba na nic. Żal mi tylko, że nie mogę jeszcze zarobić tyle, ile mamie potrzeba - mówił z prostotą; jego nieśmiałość gdzieś zniknęła zupełnie. Pokrajał chleb na kawałki i chciał wrócić do izby - Józiu, mój synu drogi, moje dziecko kochane -szepnęła matka łzawym głosem i łzy jak groch posypały się po jej wynędzniałych policzkach i spadaіy na głowę syna, którą przyciskała do piersi. Chłopak ucałował jej ręce i z rozweseloną twarzą powrócił do reszty rodzeństwa, które siedziało na ziemi, pod małym okratowanym okienkiem, wychodzącym na trotuar; było tego czworo, w wieku od lat dwóch do dziesięciu, bawiły się bardzo cicho, bo starszy od nich trzynastoletni chłopiec leżał na łóżku: chory na suchoty; łóżko było nieco odsunięte od ściany z powodu wilgoci, jaka się zsączała na pościel. - Antoś? - pochylił się nad poduszką ku bladej, zielonawej twarzy, która z głębi kolorowej pościeli patrzyła szklistymi nieruchomymi oczami z jakimś tragicznym spokojem zamierania. Chory nie odezwał się, poruszał tylko ustami i utkwił w nim szare, błyszczące oczy, a potem dotknął się wychudłymi palcami jego twarzy z pieszczotliwością dziecinną i uśmiech blady, podobny do uśmiechu kwiatów więdnących, prześlizgnął mu się po sinawych ustach i ożywił martwe spojrzenia. Józio usiadł przy nim, popoprawiał mu poduszki, uczesał swoim grzebykiem rozrzucone, pozlepiane i miękkie jak jedwab jasne włosy i znowu zapytał: - Antoś, dobrze ci dzisiaj? - Dobrze - wyszeptał cicho i zaczął mrużyć oczy potakująco i uśmiechać się. - Niedługo wyzdrowiejesz! Trzasnął z zadowoleniem w palce. On swoim zdrowym, silnym organizmem nie odczuwał zupełnie grozy tej choroby brata. Antoś bowiem umierał powoli na suchoty, jakie się Wywiązały z silnej influenzy, a chorobie dopomagała nędza, jaka żarła całą rodzinę od lat dwóch, to jest od czasu sprowadzenia się na bruk łódzki ze wsi; dobijała go twarz matki, która codziennie była smutniejsza, dobijało go młodsze rodzeństwo, które było coraz cichsze, i te wieczne klekotania warsztatów, co prawie bez ustanku, dzień i noc, wstrząsały nad jego głowami sufitem, ta wilgoć, jaka ściekała po ścianach, te wrzaski sąsiadów i bijatyki, jakie się często zrywały w sąsiednich suterynach i na górze; a najwięcej ta świadomość, powiększająca się z dniem każdym, nędzy ich wszystkich. Chłopiec był bardzo rozwiniętym, nieszczęścia, jakie ich spotkały, i ta choroba przewlekła rozwinęły go jeszcze więcej. A przy tym była to natura cicha i marząca. - Józiu, jeszcze nie zielono na polach? - zapytał cicho. - Nie, dopiero piętnasty marzec dzisiaj. - Szkoda - i oczy mu pociemniały żalem. - Za miesiąc będzie zielono i ty już będziesz zdrowy wtedy, to zbierzemy sobie kolegów i pójdziemy na majówkę. - Wy pójdziecie tylko sami i mama pójdzie, i ojciec, i Zośka pójdzie, i Adaś pójdzie, wszyscy pójdą, wszyscy, a ja nie pójdę, nie - zaczął trząść głową. - Jak wszyscy, to przecież l ty z nami. - Nie, Józiu, bo mnie już nie będzie z wami - mówił wolno i zaczęły mu piersi wznosić się łzami, jakie chciał powstrzymać, ale nie mógł, bo się polały jak wielkie perły, a on patrzał poprzez te łzy w jakąś głąb przerażającą, usta zaczęły mu drgać i wielki strach śmierci tak nim zatrząsł, że zerwał się jakby do ucieczki. - Józiu, ja nie chcę umierać, nie chcę, Józiu! - szeptał i jakiś straszny żal rozdzierał mu serce. Józio go ogarnął rękami i zasłonił sobą, bojąc się, żeby matka tego nie spostrzegła, i zaczął go pocieszać. - Nie umrzesz, doktor wczoraj mówił mamie, że najdalej w maju będziesz zdrowy zupełnie. Nie płacz, bo mama usłyszy - szepnął mu ciszej. Antoś uspokoił się nieco, otarł szybko łzy i długo patrzał na zasłonę, poza którą była matka, - Jak wyzdrowieję, to pojadę de wuja Kazia na całe lato, prawda? - Mama już o tym nawet pisała do wuja. - W czerwcu to akurat będą młode dzikie kaczki już w knotach. Wiesz, mnie się wczoraj śniło, że jechałem czółnem po naszym stawie, a ty i pan Walicki strzelaliście do kaczek wodnych. Tak było ładnie na wodzie! Potem byłem tylko sam i słyszałem najwyraźniej, jak na łąkach klepali kosy. Chciałbym widzieć nasze łąki. - Zobaczysz je jeszcze. - Ale kiedy one już nie nasze. Wiesz, dlaczego ja z tego bułanka zleciałem, co to mnie ojciec tak wybił za to? Nie chciałem wtenczas mówić, bo Maciek byłby dostał po łbie, ale to on winien, tak popręgi spiął luźno, że siodło się ze mną przekręciło i dlatego musiałem zlecieć. A na tatusiowym ogierku to już bym się nie bał jeździć. Uważasz, założyłbym mu kantar ze ściągaczami, wziąłbym go krótko, żeby nie mógł się zedrzeć do góry i nie stanął dębem i dopiero go lekko szpicrutą pod brzuch, poszedłby, co? - O, poszedłby, ale go nie ściągniesz, on twardy w pysku. - Ściągnę, Józiu! O, wziąłbym go tak - zaczął pokazywać rękami, jak to on weźmie za lejce; ściągnął brwi w tym wysiłku, cmokał ustami i pochylał głowę, jakby poddając się ruchowi konia. Czerwone plamy zabarwiły mu policzki. - Józiu, i my pojedziemy! - wołały dzieci skupiając się koło łóżka. - Pojedziecie, ale powozem - odpowiadał serio. - Powozem, w śteli kaśtany - szczebiotała dziewczynka przyciskając do kolan Józia jasną jak len główkę i niebieskimi oczkami, pełnymi radości, wodziła po braciach. - Heta! wio! - wykrzykiwał gruby chłopak pchając przed sobą krzesełko i okładając je jakimś batem, zrobionym z troków fartucha matki. - Pojedziesz, Hela, wszyscy pojadą: i Ignaś, i Bo-leś, i Kazio. - Mama nas ubierze i pojedziemy do kościoła, prawda, Józiu? - Józiu, a ja wiem, co to kościół! To ten dom, cośmy jechali do niego tak długo za młynem i tam grlają organy buuum... buuum... a ludzie noszą takie chustki z obrazkami na kijach i tak śpiewają: A! a! a! a! - zaczął śpiewać naśladując te słyszane kościelne śpiewy; wziął miotłę z kąta, powiesił na nią Antosiową, zaplamioną krwią chustkę i chodził dookoła stołu z wielką powagą. - Zaczekaj, Bolciu, zrobimy kościół - wołała starsza dziewczynka i zaraz wszystkie pookrywały sobie głowy, czym kto miał, pobrały z komody książki. - A ja będę księdzem - wykrzyknął najstarszy z nich, dziewięcioletni Ignaś. Okrył się fartuchem, włożył na nos okulary matki, rozłożył książkę i zaczął śpiewać cienkim głosikiem;. - In saecula saeculorum... um... - Amen!... - odpowiadały dzieci chórem i śpiewały wciąż, obchodząc z wielką powagą stół dookoła, Zatrzymywali się na każdym rogu, bo ksiądz przyklękał, żegnał ich; śpiewał kilka dźwięków i szli dalej wydobywając z duszy te dźwięki pieśni, jakimi na wsi karmili się od dzieciństwa. Jaskólska patrzyła na nich w milczeniu. I Antoś nucił półgłosem, Józio spoglądał na matkę, która ukradkiem obcierała oczy, wsparła się na stoliku i utonęła na chwilę w tej niedawnej przeszłości, która tak bardzo żyła w ich sercach. A Antoś kładł całą duszę w te przypomnienia. Przestał śpiewać, bo stracił poczucie rzeczywistości, przeniósł się duszą do tej wsi ukochanej, za którą umierał z tęsknoty jak roślina przesadzona na zły grunt. - Dzieci, do herbaty! - zawołała po chwili matka. Antoś się obudził natychmiast i nie wiedział, gdzie jest, oglądał się prawie ze zdumieniem po izbie, po tych ścianach zielonych od wilgoci, na których gniły razem z całą rodziną portrety przodków w poczerniałych ramach, uratowane z rozbicia, po tej strasznej rzeczywistości, i łzy zaświeciły mu w oczach, leżał niemy i patrzył martwo na szarorudawe krople wilgoci błyszczące na ścianie. Józio wysunął stół na środek i wkrótce cała rodzina go obsiadła, dzieci rzuciły się chciwie na chleb i herbatę, tylko Józio nie jadł, spoglądał poważnym ojcowskim wzrokiem na te jasne głowy i na oczy, z niespokojnością śledząc znikanie chleba, i na matkę, która z twarzą męczennicy, pochylona, wynędzniała, przesuwała się po izbie niby cień delikatny i obejmowała wszystkich mocnym spojrzeniem miłości bezgranicznej. Jej arystokratyczna twarz o rysach bardzo delikatnych i wytwornych, napiętnowana jakby stygmatem bólu zakrzepłego, najczęściej zwracała się do chorego. Nikt nic nie mówił przy herbacie. Nad głowami bezustannie trzaskały warsztaty tkackie i warczały głucho kołowrotki, od czego cały dom drżał ustawicznie, a chwilami wrzawa głucha przedzierała się z ulicy okienkiem i zalewała izbę albo odgłosy człapiących po błocie kroków lub chlapanie przejeżdżających wozów i szczęk uprzęży. Lampa, otoczona zieloną umbrelką, przyciemnione światło rozlewała na izbę i oświetlała tylko głowy dzieci. Drzwi się gwałtownie otworzyły i wbiegła młoda dziewczyna, z hałasem otupując nogi z błota o próg. Jaskólską ucałowała zamaszyście, wyściskała się z dziećmi, które się do niej rzuciły z okrzykiem, podała rękę Józiowi i pochyliła się nad chorym. - Dobry wieczór, Antoś, masz fiołki! - zawołała i odpiąwszy od wydatnego gorsu bukiecik, rzuciła mu na piersi. - Dziękuję. Dobrze, żeś przyszła, Zośka, dziękuję! Chciwie wciągał w siebie delikatny zapach kwiatów. - Prosto idziesz z domu? - Nie, byłam u Szulcowej, grał na harmonii Felek, posłuchałam trochę i poleciałam do Mani, a od niej wstąpiłam do państwa po drodze. - Mama zdrowa? - Dziękuję pani, bardzo zdrowa, bo się wykłóciła tak z nami, że ojciec poszedł na piwo, a ja uciekłam na cały wieczór. Wiesz, Józiu, ten twoi młody Baum to bardzo przystojny facet. - Poznałaś go? - Pokazywała mi go dzisiaj w południe jedna gręplarka. - Bardzo dobry człowiek - odpowiedział gorąco i patrzył na Zośkę, która nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu, wyręczyła Jaskólską w nalewaniu herbaty, pooglądała książki leżące na starej komodzie, podkręciła lampy, obejrzała szydełkową serwetę, jaką była nakryta maszyna do szycia, przygładziła dzieciom włosy i kręciła się po izbie jak fryga. Smutne i ponure jak grób mieszkanie napełniła weselem młodości bujnej i zdrowia, jakie tryskało z jej śniadej, bardzo ładnej twarzyczki i czarnych bystrych oczów. Miała w ruchach i w stanowczości, z jaką mówiła, wiele męskiego, był to wynik pracy w fabryce i przebywania stałego z mężczyznami. - Nie powinna pani nosić tej chustki na głowie, to panią szpeci. - Zabawna jesteś, Zosiu, z tą uwagą. - Ale, o! - trzasnęła się w biodro, pociągnęła za nos bardzo zgrabny o maleńkich prześlicznie wykrojonych nozdrzach i zaczęła przepinać włosy przed małym zwierciadełkiem, wiszącym na ścianie. - Ale ty jesteś coraz ładniejsza, moja Zosiu! - Ba! Powiedział mi to samo wczoraj młody Kessler, ten, co jest u nas w przędzalni dyrektorem. Roześmiała się swobodnie. - Ciebie to cieszy? - Mnie to wszystko jedno. Wszystkie facety mi to mówią, ale ja się z tego śmieję - wydęła pogardliwie nwcno czerwone usta, ale znać było po jaśniejącej zadowoleniem twarzy, że te uznania ją radują. Gadała bezustannie, opowiadając różne szczegóły o robotnicach z ich fabryki, o majstrach, o dyrektorach; pomagała później Jaskólskiej porozbierać do snu dzieci, które się mocno temu opierały, bo wszystkie przepadały za nią, tak je umiała zająć i zabawić. - Wie pani, sprzedałam i te kapy szydełkowe, i dwa kaftaniki. Pieniądze będą w sobotę, po wypłacie. - Bóg ci zapłać, Zosiu! - Co tam! Niech pani takich kaftanów zrobi więcej, tylko trochę ozdobniej szych, to już ja je wtrynię naszym. - Któż kupił kapy? - Młody Kessler. Zobaczył, że w podwieczorek pokazywałam w kantorze, zabrał je do domu i powiedział, że matka kupiła; nawet się nie targował, to feiny facet! Antoś, a pamiętasz, jakżeśmy w przeszłym roku tańcowali na Mani? - Pamiętam - odpowiedział żywo. - W tym roku ma fabryka wyprawić wszystkim majówkę, pojedziemy do Rudy. Ja tam, żeby nawet mama na głowie stawała, to muszę z ojcem pojechać. Józiu, graliście w niedzielę? - Graliśmy, ale Adasia nie było, w domu był? - Co tam Adaś, on już nie był w domu z miesiąc, podobno ciągle przesiaduje u tych pań na Spacerowej, a to podobno są jakieś lafiryndy. - Nie mów tak, Zosiu, ja znam dobrze panią Łacińską i panią Stecką, to bardzo porządne kobiety, straciły jak i my majątek, a teraz ciężko pracują, jak wszyscy. - Ja tam nie wiem, mama mówiła, ale mama tak łże czasami, aż się kurzy, a na te panie wciąż wygaduje, może dlatego, że Adam tam wciąż przesiaduje. Adam był to Malinowski, ten popielaty blondyn z zielonymi oczami, a Zośki brat rodzony. - Ojciec chodzi na nocną robotę? - A jakże, dyma od dziesiątej do szóstej rano. - Wie mama - przerwał milczenie Józio. - Spotkałem dzisiaj w południe na Piotrkowskiej Stacha Wilczka, tego co mi dawał korepetycje w szóstej klasie, syna organisty z Kurowa. Pamięta go mama? Był u nas raz na wakacjach. - Cóż on w Łodzi robi? - Nie wiem, mówił, że robi wszystko, służy w ekspedycji kolejowej, ale prowadzi przy tym różne przedsiębiorstwa: trzyma konie, którymi wozi węgle ze stacji do fabryk, ma skład drzewa na Mikołajewskiej i podobno otwiera w Warszawie sklep z resztkami z fabryk zgierskich. Namawiał mnie, żebym przyjął miejsce w jego składzie. - Cóżeś mu powiedział? - Odmówiłem stanowczo, bo chociaż płaciłby więcej, ale kto wie, jak on długo może potrwać. - Dobrześ zrobił, a przy tym być w zależności od jakiegoś organiściaka. Pamiętam go dobrze jeszcze z tych czasów, kiedy do nas przynosił opłatki na Boże Narodzenie. - Przystojny facet? - zapytała Zosia. - O, przystojny i tak się elegancko ubiera, jakby był co najmniej właścicielem fabryki. - Kłaniał się mamie i powiedział, że przyjdzie nas odwiedzić. - Mój Józiu, niechaj nie przychodzi lepiej, po co ma widzieć, jak i gdzie mieszkamy, nie, nie, nie, sprawiłaby mi przykrość wielką ta wizyta. Niech mu tam Pan Bóg dopomaga w interesach, ale po co ma znać nasze położenie. - Ale bo, widzi pani, taki to może się czasem przydać. - Moja Zosiu, już my od takich nie będziemy żądać pomocy - przerwała jej dosyć cierpko, bo cała jej duma się oburzyła, aby brać cośkolwiek od jakiegoś chłopaka, któremu w lepszych czasach sama pomagała dostać się do gimnazjum, od syna jakiegoś organisty, którego się przyjmowało w przedpokoju i obdarowywało różnymi produktami. Ta możliwość wydała się potworna dla jej dumy rodowej. - Ojciec idzie z doktorem - szepnął Antoś usłyszawszy głosy w korytarzu. Wszedł istotnie Jaskólski, poprzedzany przez Wysockiego, o którym mówiono, że ma klientelę najliczniejszą w Łodzi, ale za to jest na utrzymaniu u własnej matki, bo leczył tylko samą nędzę. Pozdrowił wszystkich przyjaźnie, zatrzymując dłużej oczy na Zośce, która wysunęła się naprzód, aby być lepiej widzianą, a potem wziął się do egzaminowania chorego. Zośka pomagała mu tak gorliwie unosić Antosia, tak się wciąż kręciła koło łóżka, że zniecierpliwiony powiedział; - Proszę nas samych zostawić. Zirytowana poszła za zasłonę, gdzie Jaskólski siedział na pace od węgli i prawie z płaczem usprawiedliwiał się przed żoną. - Jak honor kocham, pijany nie jestem. Spotkałem się ze Stawskim, pamiętasz go? Przyjechał do Łodzi, sierota, bo i jego tak samo jak nas Szwaby wyłuskały z majątku. Poszliśmy do Polskiego Hotelu, spłakaliśmy się nad naszą dolą, wypiliśmy po kieliszku i masz całą bibę naszą, a później nastręczyłem jednemu Żydowi konie do kupna i znowuśmy pili litkup, i więcej już nic. Byłem u Szwarca, miejsce już zajęte, ale podobno otwiera się jakieś miejsce w magazynach kolejowych, jutro pójdę do dyrektora, może mi się uda dostać. - Jak zawsze ci się udaje - szepnęła cicho i z goryczą i patrzyła z niepokojem na Antosia i doktora. Jaskólski utkwił zaczerwienione oczy w lampce i milczał. W jego obrzękłej twarzy o sumiastych wąsach jasnych tkwiła rozpaczliwa bezradność i jakieś tragiczne prawie niedołęstwo. Był istotnie typem niedołęgi. Przez niedołęstwo stracił swój i żony majątek, przez niedołęstwo nie mógł od dwóch, lat znaleźć miejsca, bo jeśli dostał jakie ze staraniem przyjaciół, tracił również przez niedołęstwo. Miał wielką rozmiękczoną czułość, słabą nadzwyczaj głowę, wytrwałości ani za grosz, płakał z najmniejszego powodu, żył nadzieją spadków i zmiany na lepsze, a tymczasem szukał miejsca, stręczył konie i rozpijał się powoli, także z niedołęstwa, nie mając siły oprzeć się sposobnościom, i pozwalał rodzinie ginąć z nędzy, bo sam nie potrafił temu zaradzić, a zresztą nic nie umiał i do niczego nie był zdolnym. Ona, Jaskólska, zaczęła szyć kaftaniki, fartuchy, czepki i chodziła w niedzielę sprzedawać na Stare Miasto; zaczęła przyjmować pranie od robotników, mieszkających w tym domu, ale zbrakło jej sił; zaczęła stołować tychże robotników, ale i to nie wystarczało; więc choć wiedząc, że nic nie umie, zaczęła dawać lekcje dziewczynkom różnych majstrów i oficjalistów fabrycznych, lekcje języków polskiego i francuskiego i gry na fortepianie. Te wszystkie sposoby zarobkowania, ta praca wytężona, po osiemnaście godzin dziennie, dawała jej razem rubli dziesięć miesięcznie. Broniła jednak wszystkich od głodowej śmierci i obroniła. Zaczęło się ich położenie poprawiać od pewnego czasu, gdy Józio zarabiać począł po dwadzieścia rubli miesięcznie i oddawał matce co do grosza. - Cóż panie doktorze? - zapytała podchodząc do niego, gdy skończył konsultację. - Bez zmiany. Lekarstwa dawać te same, a do mleka można dolewać koniaku. Wyjął z palta butelkę i pudełko z proszkami. - Więc jakże? - zapytała tak cicho, że raczej się domyślił, niż usłyszał. - Nic nie wiadomo. Tylko potrzeba go wysłać na wieś, jak tylko zrobi się ciepło. Myślałem o koloniach letnich, ale to nie dla niego. W każdym razie dwoje starszych, mogę się postarać, aby wysłano z innymi, kilka tygodni na wsi zrobi im doskonale. - Dziękuję panu - szeptała. - No, zuchu, pojedziemy w lecie na trawę, co? - Dobrze, panie doktorze. - A lubisz czytać? - Bardzo, tylko że już wszystkie książki, nawet stare kalendarze przeczytałem. - Przyślę ci jutro nowe książki, ale co przeczytasz, musisz mi opowiedzieć. Antoś ściskał mu mocno rękę nie mogąc słowa przemówić z radości. - No, bądź zdrów, za parę dni znowu zajrzę do ciebie. Pogłaskał go dobrotliwie po spoconym i zimnym czole i zaczął kłaść palto. - Panie doktorze - szepnął nieśmiało. - One tak pachną, te fiołki. Mój złoty doktorze, niech je pan weźmie. Pan taki dobry dla mnie jak mama, jak Józio, niech pan weźmie, mnie dała Zośka, niech pan weźmie - prosił cichutko i tak serdecznie, że Wysocki z uśmiechem rozrzewnienia fiołki przypiął do klapy palta. Kiedy się żegnał, Jaskólska chciała mu wsunąć W rękę rubla. Odskoczył jak oparzony. - Bez głupstw, proszę pani - wykrzyknął zirytowany. - Ależ nie mogę wymagać, aby doktór poświęcał tyle czasu i trudów... nie. - Zresztą, już mi mały zapłacił. Dobranoc pani. Zniknął w korytarzu z Jaskólskim, który go odprowadzał przez zaułki do Piotrkowskiej. - Głupie fanaberie szlacheckie - mruczał Wysocki biegnąc tak szybko, że Jaskólski nie mógł nadążyć. - Nie ma doktór nic dla mnie? - zapytał nieśmiało, równając się z nim wreszcie. - Miejsca są, tylko tam potrzeba robić. - Więc ja pracować nie chcę? - Może pan i chcesz, tylko to nie wystarcza w Łodzi, tu trzeba umieć pracować. Dlaczegóż pan nie siedział u Weisblata? miejsce było niezłe. - Słowo honoru, nie winienem nic. Dyrektor mnie prześladował tak, że nie mogłem wytrzymać, obrażano mnie ciągle... - Tych, co obrażają, bije się po zębach, a przede wszystkim nie daje się powodów ani do żartów, ani do obraz. Musiałem się wstydzić za pana. - Dlaczego, przecież pracowałem uczciwie. - Wiem, ale musiałem wstydzić się pańskiego niedołęstwa. - Tak robiłem, jak umiałem i mogłem - szepnął ze łzami w głosie. - Nie płacz no pan, u diabła, nie facjenduje mi pan ślepego konia, więc wierzę na zwykłe słowo. - Słowo honoru daję, ale pan mnie obraża... - Więc wracaj pan z Bogiem do domu, sam trafię na Piotrkowską. - Żegnam - rzucił krótko Jaskólski i zawrócił do powrotu. Wysockiemu wstyd było własnej brutalności względem tego niedołęgi, ale bo go tak irytował, że nie mógł się powstrzymać. - Panie Jaskólski - zawołał za odchodzącym. - Słucham pana. - Może panu potrzeba pieniędzy, kilka rubli mogę pożyczyć. - A nie, słowo honoru daję, że dziękuję - bronił się słabo i już zmiękł, i zapomniał o obrazie. - Weź pan, oddasz mi pan razem, jak ten spadek po ciotce odbierzesz. Wsadził mu w rękę trzy ruble i poszedł. Jaskólski ze łzami oglądał pieniądze pod latarnią, wzdychał i powlókł się do domu. Wysocki przedostał się na Piotrkowską i szedł wolno w górę, pełen głębokiego znękania tą nędzą, jaką codziennie widywał. Wlókł zmęczonym, smutnym wzrokiem po mieście przycichłym, po fabrykach, które majaczyły w głębi dziedzińców jak czarne, śpiące potwory, po nielicznych oświetlonych oknach, jakie patrzyły w czarną wilgotną noc. Czuł się dziwnie zdenerwowanym i niespokojnym, miał duszę pełną lęku niewytłumaczonego i tych niepokojów dziwnych, które bez przyczyn zewnętrznych przylatują, obsiadają duszę i tak ją straszą, że wtedy człowiek zdenerwowany patrzy z obawą na domy, czy się nie walą na niego, czeka i spodziewa się jakich strasznych wieści, myśli o wszystkich nieszczęściach, jakie ludzi spotykają. Wysocki był w podobnym nastroju. Nie chciało mu się iść do domu, nie chciało mu się nawet wstąpić na gazety do cukierni, obok której przechodził, obojętnym mu było w tej chwili wszystko, bo zaczęła mu się w duszę wżerać coraz silniej zmora niepokoju. - Głupie życie prowadzę - myślał. - Zupełnie głupie! Przed teatrem spotkał się oko w oko z Melą, szła z Różą z przedstawienia, powóz jechał za nimi. Przywitał się dosyć obojętnie i chciał żegnać zarazem. - Nie odprowadzisz nas? - Nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać. - Chodź na herbatę, w domu musi już czekać Bernard. Poszedł w milczeniu, nie odzywał się, bo nie chciało mu się mówić nawet. - Co tobie, Wysocki? - Nic, prócz zwykłego zdenerwowania i jakiejś ostrej apatii. - Spotkało cię co złego? - Nie, ale oczekuję na złą wieść, a nigdy mnie jeszcze przeczucie nie zawiodło. - Mnie tak samo, ale wstydziłam się przyznawać - szepnęła Mela. - A przy tym byłem u nędzarzy dzisiaj, nałykałem się tyle widoków niedoli ludzkiej, że się upiłem. Wstrząsnął się nerwowo. - Jesteś chory na litość, jak mówi o tobie Bernard. - Bernard - zawołał mocniej - on ma stałe delirium tremens opluwania wszystkiego, on jest jak ślepy, który chce wmawiać we wszystkich, że nic nie ma, ponieważ sam nie widzi. - Co to za nędzarze? może by im pomóc? - zapytała Mela. Opowiedział im położenie Jaskólskich i kilku innych rodzin robotniczych. Słuchała ze współczuciem, notując w pamięci adresy. - Dlaczego ludzie muszą się tak męczyć? za co? - szepnęła. - Teraz ja się spytam, co tobie, Mela? Masz łzy w głosie? - Nie pytaj, nie chciej wiedzieć nawet. Pochyliła głowę na piersi. Nie pytał się, popatrzył się na jej twarz i zapadł znowu w zadumę. Patrzył w puste, umilkłe ulice, upunktowane szeregami latarń, na szeregi domów podobnych do skamieniałych głów potworów, leżących obok siebie, które zdawały się drgać szybami okien w świetle żółtawym ulicy, jakby przez ciężki i niespokojny sen. - Co jej jest? - myślał ogarniając rozpalonym spojrzeniem jej głowę i czuł, że ten jej smutek zaczyna go boleć i nękać. - Nie bardzo musiałyście się bawić w teatrze? - Przeciwnie! Ale straszna jest potęga miłości! - mówiła Róża, jakby wypowiadając dalszy ciąg myśli. - Jak ta Safo cierpiała! Wszystkie jej krzyki, błagania, wszystkie jej boleści pamiętam, mam je w sobie jeszcze. Przeraziła mnie taka miłość, nie rozumiem jej, wątpię nawet, czy można tak bardzo czuć, tak zupełnie oddać się miłości, tak przepaść w niej. - Można... można... - szepnęła cicho Mela podnosząc oczy. - Przejdź na moją stronę, Wysocki! Daj mi rękę. I gdy to zrobił, wzięła jego chudą rękę i przyłożyła do czoła i twarzy rozpalonej. - Czujesz, jak jestem zgorączkowana? - Strasznie. Po cóż chodzić na takie denerwujące sztuki? - Więc cóż ja w końcu robić będę! - wykrzyknęła boleśnie i rozszerzonymi oczami zawisła na jego twarzy. - Ty mi nie dasz rady żadnej na nudę, a mnie się już znudziły wszystkie fiksy, nudzą mnie przejażdżki po mieście, nudzą mnie wyjazdy za granicę, bo nie cierpię hotelowego życia, a teatr jeszcze mnie zajmuje czasem, bo zatarga nerwami, zdenerwuje, a lubię, gdy mną coś zatarga do głębi. - Co jest Meli? - przerwał, nie słysząc, co mówiła. - Zaraz się dowiesz. - Nie, nie, nie - zaprzeczyła Mela, dosłyszawszy zapytanie i odpowiedź. Weszli do oświetlonego przedpokoju pałacu Mendelsohna. - Pan Endelman jest? - rzuciła Róża zapytanie lokajowi, razem z kapeluszem i długą peleryną. - W myśliwskim pokoju i prosi, żeby tam jaśnie państwo przyszli. - Chodźmy do myśliwskiego, tam będzie cieplej niż w moim buduarze, cieplej niż tutaj - mówiła prowadząc ich przez szereg pokojów, słabo rozświetlanych przez kandelabr sześcioramienny, jakim oświetlał drogę lokaj. Pokój był Stanisława Mendelsohna, młodszego syna Szai, a nazwa jego pochodziła od dywanu ze skór tygrysich i takichże portier u drzwi i od mebli z rogów bawolich, obitych skórą o długim, popielatym włosiu; masy broni wisiały na ścianie dookoła olbrzymiego łba łosia z potężnymi łopatkowatymi rogami. - Czekam całą godzinę - odezwał się Bernard nie wstając nawet na powitanie; siedział pod łosiem i pił herbatę. - Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś po nas do teatru? - Bo nigdy nie chodzę na szopki teatralne, przecież o tym wiesz, to dobre dla was! Skrzywił sie pogardliwie. - Pozer! - szepnęła Róża lekceważąco. Skupili się przy stoliku, ale nikt nie miał ochoty mówić. Lokaj porozstawiał herbatę. Cisza ciężka i nudna rozlała się po gabinecie, trzeszczały tylko zapałki, bo Bernard co chwila zapalał papierosa, lub dochodził głuchy stuk bil bilardowych uderzających o siebie. - Kto gra? - Stanisław z Kesslerem. - Widziałeś się z nimi? - Znudzili mnie prędko, a jeszcze prędzej ograli. Może nareszcie zaczniecie mówić! Nikt jednak nie zaczynał. Melę nurtowały jakieś przykre myśli, patrzyła smutnie na Różę i obcierała co chwila załzawione oczy. - Mela, jesteś brzydka dzisiaj! Kobiety płaksiwe są podobne do zmoczonych parasoli, zamknąć je czy rozpiąć - zawsze kapią. Nie cierpię łez babskich, bo są albo fałszywe, albo głupie. Tumanią lub płyną z powodów najbłahszych. - Daj spokój, Bernard, bo dzisiaj nawet twoje porównania przechodzą bez żadnego wrażenia. - Niechaj mówi, to jego specjalność. - No, i ty, Róża, nie wyglądasz świetnie. Masz taką minę, jakby cię kto w przedpokoju mocno wyściskał i wycałował, jakby ten słodki akt przerwano gwałtownie w najlepszym miejscu... - Wcale nie jesteś wytworny dzisiaj. - Nie idzie mi o to zupełnie. - Więc po cóż mówisz głupstwa! - Po to mówię, że usypiacie wszyscy, że ty, Wysocki, wyglądasz jak łojówka, która kopci na szabasowym stole i okapuje smętkiem na urocze Sulamity. - Nie czuję się tak dobrze na świecie jak ty. - Masz rację, mnie jest bardzo dobrze - zaczął się śmiać nerwowo i zapalał papierosa równocześnie. - Znowu poza! - zawołała, bo ją niecierpliwił. - Róża! - wykrzyknął podrywając się, jakby podcięty biczem. - Albo przyjmuj wszystko, co mówię, albo mnie więcej nie zobaczysz u siebie. - Irytujesz się, a ja nie chciałam cię obrażać. - Irytują mnie twoje definicje. Nazywasz mnie pozerem, a nie znasz mnie zupełnie. Co możesz o mnie wiedzieć, o moim życiu; cóż mogą wiedzieć panny, które jeszcze nie wyszły z zakresu gałganów i nudy panieńskiej - o mężczyźnie! nic, absolutnie nic prócz tego: jak ubrany, jakie ma włosy i oczy, w kim się kocha, czy dobrze tańczy itp. Znasz moją zewnętrzną garderobę, a chcesz definiować mnie całego. Wołasz na mnie: "Pozer!" Dlaczego? Że rzucam czasem paradoks o marności życia, pracy i pieniędzy. Gdyby to mówił Wysocki, uwierzyłabyś, bo on nic nie ma i musi ciężko pracować; ja zaś pozuję, gdy na to wszystko pluję, bo jakże by panna mogła zrozumieć, że mówię to na serio, ja, człowiek bogaty, akcjonariusz fabryki "Kessler et Endelman"! Zupełnie tak samo na Mullera mówisz "Błazen!" bo widzisz go tylko, jak u ciebie wywraca koziołki, opowiada kawały i przygody miłosne, jest zabawnym, ale poza tym Mullerem błaznującym jest jeszcze inny Muller, Muller, który myśli, uczy się, spostrzega, rozumuje - juści ani on, ani ja nie przychodzimy do ciebie z naszymi rozumowaniami, z naszym wewnętrznym ja, nie mówimy ci, co nas gnębi, gryzie lub zachwyca, bo ty tego nie potrzebujesz; nudzisz się i potrzebujesz się nami bawić, więc istotnie stajemy się błaznami dla was, bo się nam podoba być czas jakiś błaznami i koziołkować w różny sposób przed znudzonymi gąskami łódzkimi! Oglądacie nas jak towar na kontuarze, taksujecie podług tego, o ile wam będzie w nim do twarzy. A zresztą, mówić do kobiet rozumnie to lać wodę w sito. - Może jesteśmy głupie, ale ty jesteś zarozumiały. - A jeśli nie spostrzegamy tego, o co mnie obwiniasz, to twoja wina, to wasza wina, że nas traktujecie Jak dzieci - zaczęła Mela. - Bo jesteście i zostaniecie dziećmi - rzucił ostro i powstał. - Więc czemu masz pretensje, że nie postępują jak dorośli! - Jeżeli się gniewacie na mnie, to wychodzę, dobranoc! - Szedł ku drzwiom. - Zostań, Bernard, proszę cię - zawołała Róża zagradzając mu sobą wyjście. Pozostał, ale poszedł do jednego z pokojów i siadł przy fortepianie. Róża chodziła po pokoju wzburzona jego słowami. Wysocki milczał, słowa Bernarda obijały mu się jak brzęczenie, którego nie starał się rozeznać, patrzył na Melę, która położyła głowę na stole i zapatrzyła się tępo przed siebie. - Usiądź przy mnie - szepnęła czując jego gorące spojrzenie. - Co ci jest? - zapytał, pochylony nad jej twarzą. Głos przytłumiony zadrgał takim miękkim akcentem, że zapalił w jej duszy jakąś dziwnie słodką radość i oblał jej twarz i dłonie płomieniem. Nie odezwała się jednak, bo zabrakło jej głosu, a po tym chwilowym, rozkosznym wzruszeniu taka wielka żałość nią zatrzęsła, że łzy błyskały w jej szarych oczach, położyła twarz na jego dłoni, trzymanej na stole, i łzy długo powstrzymywane posypały się jak grube ziarna i spływały na jego rękę rozpalonym potokiem. Tak go te łzy rozrzewniły, że zaczął bezwiednym prawie ruchem gładzić jej włosy puszyste i szeptał cichym, przejętym tkliwością i wzruszonym głosem jakieś słowa prawie bez związku. Podsuwała głowę coraz bliżej, bo każde dotknięcie jego ręki elektryzowało i przesycało dziwną, nieopowiedzianie słodką rozkoszą. Miała szaloną ochotę położyć głowę na jego piersiach, zarzucić mu ręce na szyję, przycisnąć się do niego i powiedzieć wszystko, wszystko, co ją dręczyło. Jej pełna tkliwości dusza łaknęła takiej pieszczoty, jak łaknęła miłości, z którą się bała zdradzać przed nim w tej chwili, powstrzymana jedynie jakimś odruchem kobiecej wstydliwej bierności. Płakała tak cicho. że tylko płynące łzy i drżenie nerwowe bladych ust mówiło o jej stanie. Patrzyła na niego przez te łzy, które mu rozmiękczały duszę, a takim dziwnym przejmowały go wzruszeniem, że bał się ulec pokusie ucałowania jej ust rozpalonych płaczem. Nie kochał jej bowiem, to, co czuł, nawet w tej chwili, było tylko wielkim współczuciem dla cierpienia. Nie spostrzegł nawet jej miłości do siebie, widział przyjaźń, bo pragnął przyjaźni. Bernard grał z coraz większą pasją, tłukł fortepian, rozbite, hałaśliwe dźwięki jakiegoś szalonego scherza huczały w pustych pokojach i drgały szalonym, drwiącym śmiechem, który zdawał się tarzać po dywanach. Róża chodziła po amfiladzie pokojów nie zwracając na nic uwagi, co chwila wynurzała się z cieniów, przechodziła myśliwski pokój i ginęła w dalszych, powracając wkrótce tym swoim ciężkim, kołyszącym ruchem bioder. Udawała zamyślenie, a w istocie chciała dać czas do porozumienia się Meli z Wysockim i niecierpliwiło ją to, że siedzieli przy sobie nieruchomie i w milczeniu. Chciała zobaczyć, jak będą sobie padać w ramiona z bełkotem miłości na ustach, jak się będą zjadać pocałunkami; tak sobie wszystko dobrze naprzód wyobrażała i tak chciwie pragnęła widzieć podobną scenę, że co chwila odwracała się spacerując, aby ich złapać na tym całowaniu. - Niedołęga! - myślała ze złością i przystanąwszy przed drzwiami, z ciemności przypatrywała się jego głowie i twarzy. - Ostryga! - mruknęła niechętnie i zwróciła się do Bernarda, który skończył grać. - Pierwsza! Dobranoc, Róża, idę do domu. - Idziemy razem - zawołała Mela. - Jeśli chcesz, to cię podwiozę, moje konie czekają przed bramą. Zwróciła się do Wysockiego, który jak senny zapinał wciąż rozpinające się guziki surduta. - Mela, nie zapomnij, że w sobotę urodziny Endelmanowej - zaczęła Róża na pożegnanie. - Bratowa mnie dzisiaj prosiła, aby wam przypomnieć, że jesteście z upragnieniem oczekiwane. - Wczoraj dostałam zaproszenie, ale czy będę - nie wiem! - Przyjdźcie koniecznie, zobaczycie masę osobliwości, będziemy wspólnie kpić z bratowej. Szykuje się niespodzianka dla łaskawych gości: koncert, nowy obraz i ta tajemnicza Trawińska. - Będziemy, warto ją obejrzeć. Wysocki sprowadził Melę do powozu. - Nie wsiądziesz? - zapytała zdumiona, bo podawał rękę na pożegnanie. - Nie, daruje mi pani... Potrzebuję się przejść... Jestem tak zdenerwowany - tłumaczył się dosyć niewprawnie. - A... to dobranoc panu! - powiedziała z naciskiem, dotknięta jego odmową, ale nie zważając na to, pocałował ją w rękę. Żałowała bardzo swej ostrości i jeszcze z powozu odwróciła się do niego. - Pójdźmy gdzie do knajpy - rzekł Bernard. - Nie, dziękuję, nie jestem dzisiaj usposobiony. - Pójdziemy do Chatenau. - Muszę zaraz iść do domu, matka na mnie czeka. - Nie podoba mi się takie gadanie, ty cały jesteś dziwny od pewnego czasu, wyglądasz, jakbyś połknął bakcyla miłości. - Nie, daję ci słowo honoru, że się nie kocham. - Kochasz się, tylko nie zdajesz sobie jeszcze z tego sprawy. - To wiesz więcej niż ja sam, a w kimże, jeśliś łaskaw? - W Meli. Wysocki zaczął się śmiać dosyć nieszczerze. - Spudłowałeś rzetelnie. - Nie, ja się w tych sprawach nie mylę nigdy. - Przypuśćmy, ale po co mi to mówisz? - zagadnął dosyć niechętnie. - Bo mi cię żal, że się kochasz w Żydówce. - Dlaczego? - zapytał. - Bo Żydówki są dobre do flirtu, Polki do kochania, a Niemki do zakładania obory zarodowej. Ale Żydówka na żonę dla ciebie - nigdy, lepiej się utop. - A może ja ci przeszkadzam? Bądźmy szczerzy ze sobą - zawołał porywczo Wysocki przystając. - Nie, słowo honoru, że nie. Co za myśl? - roześmiał się sucho. - Ostrzegłem cię tylko z przyjaźni, bo pomiędzy wami są za wielkie różnice rasowe, aby je mogła wyrównać nawet najszaleńsza miłość. Nie psuj sobie rasy, nie żeń się z Żydówką i bądź zdrów. Wsiadł w dorożkę i pojechał do domu, a Wysocki szedł znowu jak przed dwoma godzinami Piotrkowską, ale szedł szybko i w zupełnie innym usposobieniu. Słowa Bernarda dały mu wiele do myślenia, zaczął się sam egzaminować z uczuć, jakie w nim budziła Mela. Tom I Rozdział X